The Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) functions as a vital link between the UK-ADC and the local and state communities. EITC programs and activities have created and will maintain an educated local community eager to receive updated information on AD and to participate in our Center's research. Through EITC efforts, the UK-ADC will continue to work with both the Commonwealth of Kentucky and UK in directing state and institutional response to meeting Kentucky's dementia health care needs. Over the past five years, the EITC has taken a lead in developing innovative products to support research participation by African Americans, the largest minority group in Kentucky. The EITC will continue strong relationships with the Council of Ministers and the Community Action Council so that activities and products developed, such as the Book of Alzheimer's for African-American Churches and Granny Pearl, a film to educate African- American adolescents about AD, are responsive to local needs. EITC recruitment and outreach activities will be closely coordinated with the Clinical Core and the Gateway Satellite Clinic to ensure that appropriate participants are identified for ADC cohorts, clinical trials and other research studies. Work in the EITC forthe five-year grant period will be designed to meet three specific aims. Aim 1 is to support recruitment and retention activities for our Center's research protocols, clinical trials, and NIH/NIA initiatives. The core places a special emphasis on minority recruitment and retention strategies, and will continue its innovative and successful strategies for African American participants. An expanded goal is to increase research participation, including brain donation, in this population. Aim 2 is to increase community awareness of AD with an emphasis on maintaining a strong presence in the African-American community. Awareness efforts will be focused on the importance of early disease identification to support our Center theme of transitions and translation. Aim 3 is to expand UK, community and regional partnerships to meet the educational needs of community and professional audiences and UK researchers. Strong collaborations with the local Alzheimer's Association and Geriatric Education Center will continue. Based on needs assessment and survey data, our current and future professional educational efforts will focus on the following three areas: caregiver education, medical student education, and scientific conferences, including a new William R. Markesbery scientific symposium in honor of our former director.